Starting Over
by 13musicisforever
Summary: When Harry decides to, finally, take charge in his life. New beginnings, new places, old friends, and a new life... I do not own anything related to Harry Potter, all credits go to the queen herself; J.K. Rowling
1. Chapter 1

A frustrated Harry walked into the Auror office he shared with one of his best friends; Hermione Grange, who automatically took notice to her friend's, now common, behavior."Another fight with Ginny?"She guessed. Harry sighed, "You have no idea," he replied, "I'm honestly thinking about getting a divorce."Good thing you haven't had any children yet" commented Hermione while helping Harry with his coat. "Thanks, and you'll never guess what the fight was about this time!" Harry said sarcastically. Rolling her eyes, Hermione replied, "Well, compare to our resent discussion about how you're not going to have children until you get less dangerous cases, and you just bringing up the subject, I'm going to guess, now I'm taking a wild one here; children.""You bet!" Harry replied. Hermione sighed, "You do realize that Ron's going to kill you when he finds you're going to get a divorce with his little sister" Harry gave a hearty laugh "I'll get killed if I stay with Ginny any longer, so either way, I'm a dead man. But seriously, when I married Ginny, I thought she got over the fact that I'm the boy-who-lived, twice, but no! It seems that the only reason she married me was for that reason. Every time we go out in public when cameras are around, she's all sweet and caring, but when they're gone she yells at me for some how embarrassing her in front of the paparazzi or for some other stupid reasons!" Harry was getting really worked up, his face was red, he was pacing, and his hands were clenched. Hermione silently walked over to him, and stopped his pacing by putting her hands on his shoulders, looking him in the eye Hermione said "If you're not happy with your current life… why don't you try and start over?", Harry looked at her for a couple of seconds, thinking about what she just said, "And no I do not mean using a time-turner," Hermione added, as if knowing what he was thinking. Sighing, Harry grabbed Hermione's waist, and engulfed her in a huge hug. Immediately Hermione hugged back, it was almost like it was a second nature for her now. With all that they have been through together, hugging Harry had become apart of her everyday life, but now that he was married, the hugs became few. "Thanks" Harry practically whispered into her hair. Smiling in content, Hermione pulled back a little "No one can make decisions for you, Harry. What you do in life is up to you," she exclaimed. Harry smiled back at the shorter brunette, in agreement. For the rest of the day, Harry seemed to be in a remarkably better mood, he smiled a lot, and he was enthusiastic for everything. Now if only that happiness could have lasted to when he got home...

"


	2. Chapter 2

**All rights go to J.K. Rowling and the Warner Brothers. I own nothing…but if I did; Umbridge would be dead already.**

When Harry got home later that night he found Ginny in the bedroom, getting dressed up. She was wearing a dark green dress that complimented her features nicely.

"Hey hone, what's with the fancy dress?" he asked, curiously.

Almost as if she hadn't heard his comment, the red-head turned around and exclaimed, almost as if she was surprised, "Oh great, you're home! We're having dinner tonight with the Minister, so I need you to get changed into those dress-robes,"

Harry looked at the midnight-black robes his wife was pointing at and sighed, "Gin, we had dinner with the Minister less than a week ago, why don't we stay in and have a home cooked meal for once?"

Ginny looked at him, the expression on her face made it appear like he insulted her, "Harry! This is the Minister of Magic we're talking about! We can't just refuse his invitations. It'd be bad publicity" Raising her eyebrows at him, Ginny continued "Besides, I just bought this new dress, and it'd be a shame to not wear it."

Rolling his eyes, Harry continued his argument "Ginny, we see Kingsley every day at work, and we haven't been home for a meal in at least two months, now."

Ginny started fuming, "Harry, I am going to this dinner with or without you. You can either join me or stay home!" The red-headed girl stormed out the room, refusing to look behind at her husband. Anger was boiling inside of her; how come he couldn't understand what these things meant to her? These dinners made her feel like she wasn't just another Weasley kid; she meant something. But her husband was holding her back from that. She wanted to show Ron that he wasn't the only famous Weasley, but Harry just wanted a normal life. 'Why have the fame when you're just going to waist it' she thought to herself, or at least she thought it was in her head…

Harry yelled to her, "If you feel that way, why don't we just get a divorce? How 'bout that? You can do whatever you want without me, 'holding you back'! What's the point of being married to me if you don't even love me?! Fame?! Is that all I'm good at? Sharing my fame with you? Well you can sure as hell have it!" If Ginny was mad, then Harry was over the top, no anger could even compare to what he was feeling right now.

Turning towards him, in shock, Ginny's jaw dropped. "B-b-but what about all of the good times we've had, and what about starting a family? You-Know-Who's gone." Ginny's attitude just went bipolar, fuming mad to confusion, in less than a second.

"Yes, Ginny, VOLDEMORT's gone, but his followers aren't. And you know that's why we can't start a family! And those 'good times' are only in front of the camera. That's the only time we don't fight!" Harry exclaimed, very loudly for that matter. Suddenly, the green-eyed wizard felt like a huge weight was lifted off of his shoulders.

Ginny glared at him, "Fine," she said, with venom dripping off, "If you want a divorce, we'll get a divorce. But it's your loss. Not mine." And after that, she disapparated to who knows where. Rolling his eyes, Harry turned around and started packing up his stuff. Ginny could have the house for all he cared.

**Okay, this is my second chapter. I'm new here so I apologize for anything that's wrong. Thanks to everyone who's already read the first chapter, it means a lot to me **


End file.
